


you're gonna love me (i'm gonna make you)

by handsandknees



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Choking, Crying, Emotions, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Singapore, songfic kinda, sorry - Freeform, they're very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsandknees/pseuds/handsandknees
Summary: At the end of the day they tear each other apart in preparation of putting each other back together. They glide together, in a poorly lit room on a shitty carpet in Manchester, and in the heat thick air on a balcony in Singapore. This is what love is.





	you're gonna love me (i'm gonna make you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot that was inspired by muscle museum by muse, and also by singapore bc we will never get a day in the life for that and i'm still mourning. thank you.

Vacationing in solely tropical places has worked well for them recently. It’s ten past midnight and the sun set low in the sky a good five hours ago, and still the stickiness in the air remains.

Phil loves London, don’t get him wrong. He loves the cold winters where Dan snuggles up into his side and peppers frozen kisses to any warm skin he can find. He loves colorful autumn mornings and walking shoulder to shoulder to get over priced, festive drinks and food. He especially loves the cloudiness and the inevitable rain that comes with it, the lightning that bathes to room in purple glow on stormy evenings. He loves London. He loves their life, and he loves Dan, but it’s in places like this where he gets to appreciate the rarities of life. 

They’ve managed to find a restaurant that serves alcohol past 1am, both of them nursing more than a few drinks. This is another thing that Phil has come to appreciate. Being in a new place, blending in as best as they can. As normal people, whatever that means.

Dan insisted that they sit up on the second floor, on a small balcony that stretches just barely out into the lit up city. The balcony is furnished with three chairs and a table, the table occupied by half full glasses, as well as empty ones, Dan’s feet propped up into the extra chair. Phil stares at him more than he does the scenery which is nothing out of the ordinary. Dans feels it too.

His mouth curls up in a sweet smile, teeth catching on the chapped skin of his lips. It's the humidity that gets him like this every time, Phil knows the flickering in his eyes.

Dan slides his feet out of the chair, pushing himself up to walk to the railing of the balcony and let the warm breeze drift through tousled curls. It’s probably the vodka that starts the stirring in his abdomen, or maybe it was the white rum, or the spritzer Phil insisted he try at least one of. 

He wants too much, too fast, overbearing, they both feel it radiating off of him easily. Phil drowns in it like the heat in the air, swallows it all down until it spills past his lips in words that they'll never say to anyone else. 

They’ve been silent for the past ten minutes, since midnight when Phil suggested they head back to the hotel soon. Dan had looked at him with wiggling eyebrows, making Phil laugh and snort, but the laughter’s died out by now. Instead it’s replaced with hazelnut eyes peering at him from over one broad shoulder, eyelashes fanning out and catching on a few stray hairs that brush over Dan’s forehead. This isn’t London, so they do things differently here. This isn’t Manchester, or California, or even Florida, so they’ll do things very differently here. 

Dan likes to start games without telling him, but Phil’s very perceptive.

London Dan™ will press a kiss to Phil’s cheek, maybe glide a finger over the button of his jeans, and cling to Phil when he wants something. Manchester Dan™ would have stared at Phil from across the room until he noticed, using too much tongue when they kiss but gripping to the front of Phil’s shirt like it’s his only vice. California Dan™ is nervous and loud, sociable in all the right ways but insecure in all the wrong. At night when they go back to a hotel, or a friend’s flat, Dan will cover his mouth and let his eyes roll back into his head in favor of the eager moans Phil is accustomed to. And Florida Dan™ is a whole other story. The last Florida trip earned Phil exactly 9 blowjobs within the span of a week, 3 of which were in moving cars. 

So yeah, Phil guesses it has something to do with the heat. 

“Hi,” Phil says with a lazy smile, sipping his second spritzer of the night and leaning back into the metal of the patio chair. 

“S’really beautiful up here, isn’t it?,” Dan muses, brushing hair from his eyes and moving to plop himself down onto Phil’s knee. It’s awkward and it kind of hurts a bit seeing as how they’re both rather large, but Phil rests a hand on his hip and hums happily anyway.

He grins now, the freckles that usually spread over the high points of his cheek bones in little flecks have now turned into tiny clusters that Phil loses his train of thought in.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Phil sighs, craning his neck up as an invitation. 

Dan licks his lips quickly, leaning down to take a sip from the straw in Phil’s drink before kissing him with a lemon flavored tongue. Phil can’t help but think the drink somehow tastes better this way.

“I like it here...it’s warm.” Dan whispers his words between earnest kisses, Phil’s hands clinging to his waist the whole time. They’re lucky most of the other patrons have long gone home, because they’ve never been good at being discreet when they’re drunk.

“Me too. We could always buy a condo overlooking the sea and live out the rest of our days here.”

“That sounds like the dream. Maybe some pets too.” 

Dan hums, somehow managing to shove both of their long bodies into the patio chair while he snakes his arms around Phil’s neck. He looks down at Phil with the same coy smile that sucked Phil into all of this in the first place.

Phil’s always said he has seduction down to an art. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Phil teases, pinching at the bit of skin that appears when Dan’s shirt rides up. 

“Don’t know what you’re referring to mate.” He loves doing this, Phil can see the goosebumps that rise on his smooth skin while he waits for Phil’s reaction. Afterall, he’s always loved to push people’s buttons. 

-

_“FUCK! Fuck Phil you have to move to the left you idiot! NO NO, not there. Faster, okay now- YES!,” Dan flings himself up from the spot on Phil’s bedroom floor, throwing the Wii controller down onto the bed while he yells victoriously, cheering and holding a hand out for Phil to high five._

_Phil gladly accepts the high five, holding Dan’s hand for just a moment after while he laughs and cheers as well._

_They both lean against the side of the bed, their palms pressed into the carpet while they recover from the strenuous game of Mario Kart, Dan’s eyes flickering over to Phil for the first time._

_“Your hair looks a bit shit.”_

_Phil is startled by the statement, but he pulls out his clunky phone and checks his hair in the reflection of the screen anyway. Dan on the other hand takes a long sip of his ribena, lips quirked up just so._

_“It looks fine, I think,” Phil tries, voice teetering on confused._

_“Looks pretty shit to me.”_

_Phil frowns. “Well, fuck you.”_

_Dan frowns and crosses his arms, staring over at Phil with this pitiful sort of look._

_“Oh, hey I’m sorry. I di-”_

_“You should.”_

_Phil furrows his eyebrows, and now it’s his turn to cross his arms._

_“I should, what?”_

_“Fuck me.”_

_They’re both silent for a good minute until Dan pushes himself forward, kissing Phil so hard his lips tingle after._

_Phil lays him out onto the scratchy carpet of their first home and fingers him open until he’s pretty and crying with flushed cheeks and mussed hair just like he will be in eight years, on a balcony in Singapore with the love of his life._

_“Tell me you hate me,” he pants when Phil stabs up at his prostate, body squirming and hands moving to claw at the floor._

_“Kinky, but I don’t hate you,” Phil explains, fingers still working inside of him, just like he’s done a number of times and like he’d played out in his brain on nights when he couldn’t shake Dan from his thoughts._

_“Fuck me like you hate me,” Dan whispers through a moan, grinning wide up at him._

_It’s pretty cheesy, almost out of a an old dirty movie, but it still twists Phil’s stomach into knots and makes his dick exceptionally harder._

_When Phil does fuck him, he’ll start slow and drag his cock in and out of him carefully until Dan whines and bats at his chest, begging him to go ‘just a little harder’. He’ll lean down and whisper into his ear, tell him how much he hates him, and wrap a fist around his throat._

_Phil can press buttons too, but at the end of the day they tear each other apart in preparation of putting each other back together. They glide together, in a poorly lit room on a shitty carpet in Manchester, and in the heat thick air on a balcony in Singapore. This is what love is._

-

“Quit it, I mean it. You’re giving me the bedroom look and I’ll-,” Phil hiccups briefly, pausing to wait for anymore before continuing, “I’ll have you know, I’m not getting my dick out on a public balcony.”

Dan frowns and huffs out of his nose, circling his hips slowly down onto Phil’s lap, his cock immediately perking up.

“Shut up. I wouldn’t let you fuck me on a balcony anyway. You know I’m afraid of heights,” he says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, rolling his eyes while he struggles to slide off of Phil’s lap. 

“You are not,” Phil chuckles, helping him stand before he pushes himself up as well. 

“Maybe not.”

“You’re not.”

“Shut up, I know.”

“We’ve talked about this.”

“Shut up.”

“Daniel.”

“I said, Shut up.”

They both hear rather than feel the harsh slap Phil lands on his cheek, the rosiness increasing ten fold. Phil can’t help but notice how young he looks right now. Under a clear sky with big eyes and a guilty expression, cradling his stinging cheek and waiting for the tears to subside from the initial shock. 

“Awe, poor thing. C’mere, was that too hard?”

“No,” Dan sneers, his eyes flicking down at his trainers and back up to meet Phil’s eyes, “I want it harder.”

“Harder, huh? We have to meet fans tomorrow, yknow.” Phil crosses his arms.

“It’ll go away by then,” Dan insists, “I want it harder.”

“No. That was plenty hard.” Phil stops and lets out a short laugh, shaking his head, “God, look at you.”

Dan flushes even more, reaching out to trail his fingers down Phil’s arm to circle his hand around Phil’s wrist. He flashes the same tricky smile and steps closer, pressing a small kiss to Phil’s lips and blinking up at him slowly.

“Please.”

Phil is about to give in, something sober Phil would kill him for, until he hears the door to the balcony open. He instantly pushes him away after returning the kiss, the sudden movement startling the breath out of Dan’s chest.

“We’re closed now,” a polite waitress says , poking her head out onto the balcony before turning away and gathering the empty glasses off of their table. 

“Go.” Phil nudges Dan back into the building, leading the way back down to the bottom floor and outside where the street is quiet and the breeze is weaker. 

Here Dan is more wary, keeping a good two inches between him and Phil at all times.

“Hey, look at me,” Phil says with a small smile while they’re walking the few blocks back to their hotel. 

Dan glances over at him, crossing his arms before opting to stare down at his shoes and the way the rips in his jeans will probably give him weird tan lines. This is also a game he likes to play from time to time. 

“I think I’m okay.” 

Phil rolls his eyes at that, shoving his hands in his pockets and continuing on his way unbothered. Unbothered, because he knows as soon as they get to their room, all of these little games will be rendered pointless. That’s where Phil wins.

The lift up to their room seems to provide enough privacy for Dan to work up some courage, shoving a hand down Phil’s trousers to palm him over his briefs while he hides his face against his shoulder. 

“Shit,” Phil swears out loud, head thumping back against the elevator wall while he takes in the initial feeling, but it only takes a moment for him to react. 

“Watch yourself,” he says quietly, tangling a hand in Dan’s hair to yank his head back. 

Dan gasps in return, hand going still and a soft moan passing his lips. “Fuck.”

The ding of the lift has Phil’s hand slipping out of the messy curls that adorn Dan’s head, instead hugging him close while a tired looking old man steps on with them.

They say a few polite goodbye’s while they rush off of the lift and into the hallway, Dan immediately bursting into quiet laughter. 

When they get to the room, Phil’s hands dig the key card out of his wallet before swiping it hastily. Dan is no help, wrapping himself around Phil’s arm while he presses fleeting kisses to his jaw. He looks smug, giggly and affectionate while Phil can hardly manage to open the door. 

As soon as the door swings open, Phil drags Dan to the bed with a hand in his hair, their lips gliding together perfectly. 

Dan whines and shoves his hands under the hem of Phil’s shirt, dragging it up until it bunches at his collar bones to his disappointment. 

Phil laughs, high in his throat while he watches his boyfriend. “Are you really that desperate?”

The words still Dan’s hands, forcing his eyes up to meet Phil’s. 

“No. I could always just fuck myself, what’s so special about you?”

“Oh really?,” Phil says, shoving Dan back onto the bed while the question hangs heavy in the air around them. 

“Mhm..”

The way Dan averts his eyes, aims them down at slight wrinkle of the sheets, lets Phil know it’s an entirely empty threat. A faux promise that’s only there to tempt Phil, to make him angry.

“Well that’s not very nice. Look at me,” he pauses and clasps his thumb and fore finger over Dan’s chin to turn his attention up into Phil’s eyes, “I’ll give you a chance to make it up to me,” Phil offers, stepping back to gesture Dan over to the end of the bed. He doesn’t wait for Dan to act, instead he slides the leather of his belt out of the clasp, unhooking the button on his trousers and pushing the zipper down carelessly. 

He’s got on navy blue pants that hug the sharp curves of his hip bones and send thoughts into Dan’s head that make all of the blood rush to his cheeks, among other places.

Phil smiles smugly down at him, palming himself over his briefs before pulling his cock out and giving it a few slow tugs.

Dan’s mouth waters.

“What are you waiting for then, do I have to spell it out for you?” 

“No,” Dan mutters, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees to crawl down to the end of the bed with a waiting mouth.

“Speak up,” Phil says in a bored tone, tangling a rough hand in Dan’s hair, his other hand wrapped around the base of his cock.

“Ah...I’m sorry,” Dan hisses, staring up at Phil indignantly, but still finding his hands falling slowly to link behind his back. 

Dan’s not the easiest to read, but Phil’s learned over the years. Phil’s learned that he really likes this look on him - desperate. 

“Close your eyes.”

Dan doesn’t question him this time, instead lets his eyelids flutter closed, sitting back on his heels.

There are sweet fingertips against his scalp, the hand in his hair carefully unwinding and slipping down to brush under his chin and then even sweeter lips on his own.

Phil pulls away slowly, leaving Dan to steady himself, the blunt head of Phil’s cock brushing over his bottom lip before thudding firmly against left cheek.

“Open.”

Dan grins up at him with a closed lipped smile, his eyes peeking up from under tear damp lashes. 

Phil doesn’t seem all that impressed, rolling his eyes and firmly grabbing Dan’s face. He looks so very much like a child like this, his lips pouted and Phil’s thumb squishing into his rosey cheek, and indifferent crease in his brows. 

_Brat,_ Phil thinks.

“Brat,” Phil says, “I meant your mouth. Stick out your tongue.”

Dan’s eyes go a bit like china saucers and as Phil releases his grip he carefully opens his mouth, sliding his tongue out slowly. 

Phil sneers. This is his favorite, putting him in his place. 

He spits on to his tongue, the harsh sound causing Dan to flinch a bit but he gratefully accepts it and closes his mouth after with a thankful hum.

“What do you say.”

“Thank you..”

“Louder.”

“Thank you!,” Dan whines, but it doesn’t last, Phil’s cock impeding his words.

Its hard and thick and glides across Dan’s tongue like the soft serve they’d had earlier that afternoon. The stretch of Phil’s huge cock down his throat isn’t exactly bliss, but the way Phil looks down at him and the way it feels to fully surround himself in this, is.

“I’m going to fuck your throat,” Phil pants, a hand threading into his tangled curls while he rocks his hips forward minutely. 

Dan’s eyes spill tears and he gags on what Phil gives him, nails digging into his palms where his hands are still linked behind his back. 

“Fuck, god, you’re so good,” Phil whispers, pulling Dan off of his cock forcefully and connecting their lips in something like a kiss, all tongue and teeth and spit. 

“What’s your word?”

“Joystick,” Dan laughs breathlessly. He knows when Phil asks this he should probably brace himself, mentally prepare, but more often than not he can’t stop the giddy feeling from bubbling up in his chest. 

“Good,” Phil says with gentle eyes and an even sweeter smile, shoving Dan back onto the bed and manhandling him until he’s got him just how he wants. 

Dan knows his neck will hurt in the morning, with his face pressed into the mattress and Phil’s hand firm around his throat while he rubs the head of his cock against his hole. This is useless information however, and he lets out a strangled moan to let Phil know it’s good. 

“No…,” he says around a whine, reaching a hand back to push at Phil’s thigh, his face scrunching up. 

This is just another game, the thrill of telling Phil _no_ and having him take what he wants anyway. It makes his head dizzy. 

“Don’t move,” Phil mumbles, pushing the tip of his cock in just to pull it out again. 

“Stop it..”

Dan peers back at him with tear filled and eyes and the sight has Phil shoving two fingers into him, his own cock drooling.

“Or what? Hmm? You can’t do a thing, can you?”

Dan moans, the noise bouncing off of the minimalist hotel room and back to Dan’s ears where he winces slightly.

He moans again, louder and more unabashed because _fuck_ are Phil’s fingers long, rubbing inside of him right where he needs and easing embarrassing noises out of him. 

“I _said_ , can you,” Phil laughs, pumping his fingers a few more times before pushing in a third.

He’s crying at this point, sobbing even, and the little mantra of _’no, no, no, no’_ is probably just babble now. Either way, it still makes Phil incredibly hard and he doesn’t think either of them can wait much longer. 

“A-ah….fuck.” 

Phil fits his cock inside of him slowly, gripping both of Dan’s hips now to pull him back against it. Dan grips relentlessly at the bedsheets, the billion thread count fabric stretching with him while he arches his back into Phil’s touch. 

“Don’t….,” he tries in a mumble, his face burrowing into the sheets while Phil starts fucking him, their hips working together in little movements.

“What? This isn’t good enough for you then?,” Phil muses, scooping Dan up into his arms and flopping himself back against the headboard with the younger man in his lap.

He gathers up Dan’s arms and holds them behind him, this time with a wrist in each of his palms while he forces his hips up again. 

The change in angle alone is enough to have Dan incoherent, his pants and moans tumbling pasts his lips effortlessly.

“M’sorry...s’good, so good, fuck yes,” Dan rambles, using every muscle in his thighs to try and work himself on Phil’s cock. He messes up a couple times, but the movement nestles Phil deeper inside of him so it’s not really an issue. 

“That’s it, love,” Phil sighs against his shoulder, pressing gentle kisses and biting marks there while Dan bounces in his lap like it’s all he’s ever done. 

Dan’s reduced to a flushed mess in a matter of minutes, his high moans trailing off into sharp gasps and exhales everytime Phil moves his hips just right. 

“Fuck- can’t,” he sniffles, riding Phil’s cock in earnest now while sweat gathers and makes his curls cling to his forehead. 

“Are you gonna cum, then? Such a _fucking_ ,” Phil growls, his hips meeting Dan’s with a loud noise, “brat. You always get to cum first, don’t you.”

The blissed out smile Dan offers is enough, a hysterical laugh slipping out of his mouth before he tenses and grinds down into Phil’s lap desperately. 

They’re both are mess by the times he’s done, Dan painting his stomach and Phil’s thighs while he cums, his body slumping back against Phil with a cranky noise. 

“You’re not done,” Phil reminds him, giving the side of his thigh a slap while he continues fucking into him, chasing his orgasm with the same fast rhythm of his hips. 

“Fuck….,” he drawls out when he cums, filling Dan up and making him sniffle with the over sensitivity. 

We he pulls out, a pretty gasp passes Dan’s lips and he chuckles. 

“Good then? Better than a quickie on a balcony?”

The bright laugh Dan lets out is all the answer he needs and Phil settles him down onto his back, flopping beside him on the messy sheets.

“Love you.”

“Love you too,” he sighs back.

They’ll hate themselves for not showering in the morning, but they fall asleep wrapped up in each other anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> (you can follow my tumblr or twitter if you'd like - @dannypack & @foreheadcurl)


End file.
